Over the long term, the SONET overhead, as defined in various standards, including ANSI T1.105, places some major constraints on any switching node in terms of the amount of bandwidth required. Initially, these requirements may be of much less significance, because of lesser usage of the full capacity of the SONET signal. Thus, the initial approach for architectures will probably not need to account for high usage, since the near term low usage with non-SONET interfaces would not justify it. For the long term, with more SONET interface usage, each switching node will have to contain appropriate equipment to efficiently address a fuller overhead functional usage.